The invention generally pertains to lighting systems. Conventional lighting systems include lights that are switched between an on state in which a consistent color of light is projected, and an off state in which no light is projected depending on the desired lighting conditions. Halogen lights, incandescent lights, and/or fluorescent lights are often used in these lighting systems. These conventional lighting systems provide a substantially constant color or hue when in the on state. As the ambient light in the room varies, so will the combined hue of the ambient light combined with the light from the conventional lighting systems.
It would be desirable to provide a lighting system that provides a more desirable hue of illumination.
The same numbers are used throughout the document to reference like components and/or features.